Gripped By Stars
by Praise You In The Storm
Summary: I knew my life was ending. Claws had gripped my throat, fangs were bared down on me. What I didn't know was how StarClan would accept me. Russetfur One-Shot.


**Part of this one-shot came directly from the book. I described most of it in my own words, other than that. So here's a One-shot about what Russetfur thought when she joined the ranks of StarClan in _Fading Echoes_.**

_Screeches echoed across the pines, sending chills down her spine. She glanced around until she spotted a familiar flame-colored pelt. With his life lost, this battle would end. ThunderClan would leave and never break their promises again._

_She sprang forward with her claws unsheathed, ready to rip the traitor into shreds. His pelt would make a nice lining for her nest if she managed to kill him. Her teeth latched onto the startled ThunderClan leader. He howled in agony when her teeth dug into his skin. There was no mistaking which cat was stronger – with her tiger-like reflexes; she could easily dodge from side to side as he struggled under her grip._

_Firestar was trying to shake her off, but she allowed him to thrash about as she maintained a strong grip. Blood lust had taken over her as she shook him like an angry predator. It didn't take long for a life to be lost as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Triumph suddenly overtook her while she held on._

_It was Lionblaze who had put a stop to her needless killing. She felt the strong pull of the golden tabby as he tried to make her release his leader. She only writhed and lashed out, still holding Firestar by his throat._

_Her heart had skipped a beat when he lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. The grip she held on Firestar had loosened enough for him to flee. She let out a screech of fury as Lionblaze dug his claws into her chest, scratching at any vulnerable spots he could find. It wasn't until his claws her throat that she realized her life was slowly draining away…_

"_You killed Russetfur!" She barely heard Owlclaw's wail. Her spirit had already left. She was no longer ShadowClan's deputy._

Had I really been that vicious? I don't recall fighting Firestar like that. All I can remember was the voices that told me to end this pointless battle. It was Firestar who chose to take back a worthless bit of land. I didn't want anything to do with it, yet Blackstar insisted we fight for it.

It was all because of him. Yes, Lionblaze the traitor. He betrayed us by breaking the warrior code. Now I can remember the bitter claws that ended my life. His sharp teeth had taken me by the scruff when I didn't die right away. Owlclaw was the one who spotted us. He made the announcement that I was dead.

My life went flashing by as I fought against Firestar. I imagined myself as an apprentice, trying desperately to learn the ways of the warrior code. Brokenstar had been the leader at that time. Of course, I was barely a kit out of the nursery when he made me an apprentice. But then again he never followed the warrior code either.

Then I imagined becoming Blackstar's deputy. That day had shocked me to the core. I never expected to be named as his deputy after everything I did to ShadowClan. I followed after Brokenstar when he and his goons were driven out of ShadowClan. Yet Blackstar – Blackfoot than, had been with him as well.

Maybe I was just lucky. But again, I was never really vicious like many cats believe. I was just following my leader's words. He was the one who convinced us that it was right to kill without a second thought. So why did I feel guilty when I attacked WindClan?

It didn't take long for me to remember the Great Journey as I began to see the images of StarClan. Littlecloud had told me stories about what he saw. Our ancestors always kept an eye on us, no matter what sort of trouble we got ourselves into. Memories of watching the sky up on the mountains made me wonder if they had to make the journey themselves.

I could remember the Tribe of Rushing Waters…Those silly cats. I still couldn't believe that they made a living in such a place like those mountains. I would have rather died than lived in such cold, harsh conditions.

"Russetfur!" My eyes lit up when I heard a familiar voice. "You were wrong to take the life of that leader." Nightpelt, the former leader of ShadowClan before Blackstar, meowed. Just looking at him made me feel like scoffing at his paws.

"I wanted to end the battle," I growled as more cats began to fill the empty clearing. I recognized Runningnose, our former medicine cat. Dawncloud and Brightflower were there as well. All three cats looked at me in disappointment.

"By killing a leader?" Runningnose glared at me. "Don't you remember the warrior code?" His voice was taught with anger as he spoke. Somehow I knew that this was the first of harsh words that would follow.

"I trained you myself, Russetfur," Brightflower murmured. "I know what you are like, but to kill in battle is like becoming another Brokenstar."

I unsheathed my claws by the time she mentioned Brokenstar. No cat – Not even Brokenstar himself – ever compared me to him.

Without warning I launched myself at her. I yowled in anger as images of her training took over. It wasn't something that I could help. My anger often got the better of me, especially in situations like these. The cats that I had looked up to were now mocking me as they sprang out of the way.

"That's enough, Russetfur." Nightpelt had spoken up by the time my claws tore at Brightflower's pelt. No matter how hard I tried my claws didn't seem to rip any fur out. Amusement gleamed within Brightflower's eyes when she saw my frustration.

"You should consider yourself lucky that we even accepted you." That bitter growl. It made my heart clench when I recognized it. I turned around to see the familiar looking broad, flattened face sitting in behind me. A pair of gleaming yellow eyes glared at me as I shuddered. "We have the power to turn down cats, especially those who break the warrior code," she told me.

When I gaped at them, Nightpelt chuckled darkly. I never knew they could turn cats down. Maybe that explained why I didn't see Brokenstar around; or Clawface for that matter.

"She has earned her place in the stars," Nightpelt meowed after an uncomfortable silence had fallen. "You will now watch over ShadowClan, as we all do."

I ducked my head in embarrassment as the cats purred in agreement. This was it than. I was no longer a living ShadowClan warrior. My time as their deputy came to an end when Lionblaze took my life. A life that I could never forget.


End file.
